A Morris Talliver Love Story -A Beautiful Romance ( Sequel)
by charlieheatonfan27
Summary: In this sequel Morris brings Erin some flowers just to suprise her and make her smile after all every girl loves flowers even roses then they also go somewhere for a trip with their friend Callie and her boyfriend as well.
1. Chapter 1-The Next Day

Morris had just opened the door to his office as I was sitting on his chair he had asked me " Hey Erin I was wondering would you like to go on a trip with me , Callie and her boyfriend together ? " I nodded and said " Sure ." So I went to go get packed and went out the door with him and went to Callie's to pick her and her boyfriend up to leave to go on our trip. I smiled and couldn't wait till we got there Morris had drove us to where we were going .


	2. Chapter 2-Are We Almost There ?

Then Callie asked Morris "Are we almost there ?" He then looked down the road as he was driving and said "Nope not even close yet we will be there sometime though. " She then said "Okay let us know when we are ." She smiled as I was sitting next to Morris in the front seat.He then said "Alright I'll let you know when we are there ."


	3. Chapter 3-We're Almost There

Then a few minutes later Morris had said "We're almost there .Just a few more minutes to go and we'll be there in no time ." He smiled as he drove .Just then we got there and Morris parked his car on the street somewhere and we got out with our things we've brought with us and then walked to the beach but we put our stuff away in the hotel first then we sat on a towel on the beach .Morris then said "It's so beautiful ,here ,don't you agree , Erin ?" He asked .I smiled as I replied "Yes it is I agree it is really beautiful here ." I said as I kissed Morris 's cheek softly .His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he blushed when I had kissed his cheek. Callie also kissed her boyfriend .


	4. Chapter 4-Lunch Time

Now it was 1:15 pm it was now lunch time so Morris ,Callie ,Callie's boyfriend and I had chicken salad sandwhiches for lunch and an apple to go with it . I had said " Wow Morris you make really good chicken salad sandwhiches ." He smiled as he had replied " Thank you I agree they are really delicious ." He said as he took a sip of his lemonade .I smiled as well as I took a sip of my lemonade.


	5. 5 -Erin What Do You Like About ,Morris?

After we were finished eating Callie and I went into one of the bedrooms because I needed a girl to talk to for a bit .So I smiled as I sat down on the bed .She then smiled as she asked me " Erin what do you like about ,Morris?" I smiled as I replied " Well I love his smile that smile will always brighten up a room,and I love that he's a funny guy ,he's a sweetheart and I love, love his british accent .It's just so dreamy and also love his brown hair and those dimples when he smiles ." She then smiled and said " Awwwww that's sweet you should tell him that." He then walked in to get something and asked " Tell me what? What is it ?" I smiled then told him "That I love your smile it brightens up the room and that your funny ,your a sweetheart ,I love your british accent it's just so dreamy and love your brown hair also love, love those dimples when you smile " He then blushed again as he said "Awww thank you your so sweet my love." He said as he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6-The Kiss

As I was sitting on the chair next to Morris that night at Callie's house ,Morris had put his hand on my cheek and kissed my lips romantically and everytime when we kissed it felt like sparks were flying he was indeed a good kisser he was the only 26 year old guy that I was ever inlove with it was always him that I would love it was never any other guy he was just the perfect one for me he was sweet,kind, funny and he always knew how to make me laugh when I was upset or just having a bad day. Then after that we stopped kissing and then Callie asked " Would you two like something to eat?" We then said at the same time " Sure yes please." So she went to the kitchen and got us some nachos with cheese for us to share then brought them back and set them on the table. I had said " Thank you" as I took a bite of the nacho with cheese on it. She had then said " Your welcome."


	7. Morris You Have Really Pretty Brown Eyes

There he was standing near the wall as he was looking in my direction as he smiled I had then walked over to him and smiled as I had said " Hey Morris how are you?" He then smiled as he replied " I'm doing good and how about you my love?" I smiled and said " Pretty good and by the way Morris you have really pretty brown eyes." He had smiled sweetly as I had said that and replied " Thank you love. And that's good to hear that your doing good how's your friend, Callie ?" He asked I then told him " She's doing good she's just getting something to drink she will be back soon " Just after I said that she came and sat down near us and we said at the same time " Heyy Callie what's up?" She had smiled as she replied "Nothing much how are you two? " I then had said " We're doing good isn't that right Morris ?" He nodded and smiled as I asked him that question.


	8. Chap8 - Callie You Are An Awesome Friend

I had then looked over at my friend as I smiled and said "Callie you are an awesome friend I'm glad your my friend you are very sweet,kind and funny and I love to hang out with you." Callie had smiled as she said " I think you are a awesome friend too and I'm happy that we are friends you are a fun kind of girl to hang out with ." She had said then I smiled as I gave her a hug I had said " Thank you that's very sweet of you Callie ." Morris had smiled at us two while we were hugging .He then looked down at his watch and he said " It's 7:06pm let's go for a walk." I then smiled as I said " Alright sounds good " So Morris,Callie and I went for a walk outside to enjoy the fresh air . 


	9. Chapter 9-Buying Flowers For Erin

As I was still walking with Callie ,Morris had told us he would be right back he was at the flower shop nearby .He had spotted some very beautiful flowers so he got a bouquet of 2 of my favorite flowers which were red roses and white lillies they looked beautiful he had then paid for them then walked back to where we had seen us sitting down on a bench he smiled as he said " Here Erin I bought these at a flower shop for you hope you will love them ." I had smiled as I took them from him I had said "Oh my gosh they are so beautiful I love them, thank you Morris." He smiled back at me while he replied " I'm glad you do they are beautiful just like you my love." When he had said that I couldn't stop blushing it was just too cute.I then kissed him then we got up and walked back to where we were with Callie and sat down as I had put the flowers in a blue vase .


	10. Chap 10-Going Back Home After The Trip

After a few minutes passed we got into Morris's car. He had started the engine and we drove back to our house. We parked in the drive way I had got out when Morris had opened the front door of the car .Then Callie got out and I had brought my flowers in my vase out of the car and put them on the table in the living room. I had asked "So is anyone hungry after our long trip ?" Morris had said " Yes I'm a bit hungry ." I then looked over at Callie to see if she wanted something to eat too." And what about you Callie do you want something to eat too." I had asked. She had then awnsered "Yes please do you have bagels?" I had nodded as I said "Yes I do." I then went to toast some bagels and then I put cream cheese on it. And brought all 3 bagels into the living room on a plate then sat it down .Callie and Morris had both replied with a smile " Thank you Erin ." I smiled as I said "Your welcome ." I had then ate some of my bagel.


	11. Chapter 11-So How Were They?

After we all had finished our bagels with cream cheese on it . I had asked "So how were they?were they good?" They both said at the same time , "Yes they were so good we both enjoyed them." I smiled and said "That's good I thought they were really good too as well." I had said as I took a seat next to Morris and he asked " So what should we do now?" I had then replied " Guess we can just chat about things I guess or something else." He had then smiled then said " Alright Erin what is your favorite color ? Just pick only one ."I had then responded to his question , " I'd have to say blue is my favorite color. How about you ,Morris ,what's yours?" He had then replied back , " I'd say blue too ." He said as he smiled I then added " That's pretty cool ." I smiled as I had said that to him and the funny thing is I already knew what Callie's was and it was purple .She had told me back in school when we went to school and I had remembered that fact for a very long time.


	12. Ch12-Falling Asleep On Morris

A few minutes later when Morris and I was sitting together on the couch . I had fell asleep on his shoulder because I was a bit sleepy .As I slept on his shoulder he had ran his fingers through my hair and moved a piece of my hair from my face as he had kissed my cheek . I had smiled in my sleep as he had done had quietly said to him "Your lucky to have Erin as a girlfriend she's an awesome friend to me and I bet she loves you very much ,Morris." He had smiled as he whispered back ,"Why thank you and glad to hear that also ,yes she does love me very much .She always tells me that I'm a funny comedian and a very handsome 26 year old guy who is very sweet ." She had then whispered "Aww that's so sweet and it is true you are funny and sweet she loves you very much ." He smiled at Callie as she had said that.


	13. Chapter 13-Talking Quietly

Callie had then asked "Morris are you two going on a date again sometime ? " She had whispered. He then whispered back "Yes thinking of taking her out tonight sometime but don't tell her it's a suprise." She had then said quietly ,"Don't worry ,Morris I won't tell her it will be our little secret." He then said quietly "Alright "Morris had smiled as he looked down at me and softly kissed my forehead as I slept I smiled as I was sleeping .


	14. Chapter 14-Waking Up

I had then woken up and it was now 7:30pm .And I looked at

Morris and said "Hey. " He had then said "Well hello gorgeous. How did you sleep ? Did you sleep good? " I had said " Yes indeed I did." He smiled as he replied " That's good so here's the thing ... I'm thinking of taking you out on a date tonight but not telling you where I will be taking you .So how's that sound? " He had asked as he smiled I had then smiled back, "Sure sounds great can't wait I'm so excited. " I had said to him he then added "Awesome meet me outside at 7:50pm and we will leave to go out on our date." I had then replied " Alright sounds good ." Callie had then hugged me as she said "Have a great time with Morris, anyways I got to go back home see you again sometime. " I had hugged her as I said "I will and alright see you sometime "I had said as she left.


	15. Chapter 15-Getting Ready For The Date

I was now in my room trying on dresses. I then had came across a sparkly light blue dress so I put it on and straightened my hair .After that I had waited in the living room as he was now outside waiting but it wasn't 7:50pm yet so I read a book while waiting .


	16. Chapter 16-7:50Pm --Date Night

It was now 7:50pm .I had then went outside and I seen Morris dressed up in a tux and I had said " You look so handsome as always." He smiled at me as he took a hold of my hand and walked with me as he had said "Thank you ,love and you look beautiful as always, love the blue sparkly dress." I smiled at him. "Thank you Morris." I had said as he took me to one of his favorite diners .We had then walked in and he moved a chair out for me as I took a seat we had ordered a greek salad ,pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms and green peppers on it , a cup of tea and for dessert we had a bowl of fruit with vanilla yogurt .It was delicious after that he had paid for the delicious dinner then we went back home and danced for a bit while romantic music played on the radio .It was the best date night ever.


	17. Chapter 17-I Love You Morris

As I was sitting down at the kitchen table I had looked into Morris's brown eyes as I was doing that I had smiled and said " I love you ,Morris ."He then smiled and said " I love you too Erin and I'm glad that we met I knew from the start that you were the one for me and I am the one for you we make a very cute couple .Don't we honey?" I had nodded ," Yes I'm glad we met too and yes that's all true I really really do love you,Morris ." I had said as he held my hands on the table and kissed the top of one of my hands he made smile when he did romantic things like that or any other things that were romantic he always made me indeed I thought he was a cute guy who is sweet, charming and a funny guy kind of guy with a cool sense of style when it came to clothes .He then asked "So did you have fun with me tonight on our date night?" I had smiled and replied " Yes I did I had alot of fun with you tonight and thank you for taking me on a date tonight ."He smiled as he said " No problem I'm glad you did " He then hugged me as he smiled.


	18. C18- You Alright? Your Lip Is Bleeding

Then after that I had sat down with Morris across the table from me and the next thing I noticed was blood dripping from Morris's bottom lip I had then asked " Morris are you alright? your lip is bleeding ." He then had said " Yes I'm alright but I'm not sure how that happened ." I had then said " It's alright let me get that blood off your lip for you." I had took a wet cloth and wiped the blood off of his lip."There it's all better now ." I had said as I smiled at him .He then smiled sweetly as he said "Thank you Erin." I had then replied " Your welcome, Morris." I then kissed his cheek after I did his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.


	19. C19-Callie Comes Over How Was The Date

Callie had then walked in again and sat down as Morris closed the front door after she had got inside she then sat down near me as Morris walked back over to the couch and sat beside me on had asked "So how was the date you two went out on tonight?" Morris then answered her question ," It was fun we went to a diner and Erin had alot of fun we had pizza , Greek Salad ,to drink we had tea and for dessert we had fruit with Vanilla Yogurt." She had then said " Oooh sweet sounds like alot of fun I'm glad you two had fun .Wait did you go to one called Max's Diner ?" She had then asked .He nodded and said " Yeah why? you know someone from there? " he asked curiously .She then replied "Yes I know a girl who's name is Cassie she's my cousin ,was she working tonight when you two were there?" He nodded " Yes she was actually ." She had then smiled as she said "cool."


	20. Chapter 20-Erin What's Up?

Callie then asked " Erin what's up?" I had then smiled as I had said " Nothing much just chillin' with my two favorite people which is you and my boyfriend, Morris ."She smiled and said "You two are awesome friends to hang out with love ya guys ." Morris then smiled while hearing that from her he had said " We love you too Callie your a great friend and a very sweet kind of girl just like Erin is ." Callie had smiled and said " Awww why thank you Morris that's very sweet." They both smiled at eachother and I smiled at them both.


	21. Chapter 21- A Golden Heart Necklace

Later that night Morris had brought me a box that was wrapped up in a light blue sparkly wrapping paper with a silver ribbon on it I had taken it as he said "Open it hope you will love it ." I smiled as I opened it and untied the silver ribbon and inside was a beautiful golden heart shaped necklace . I had looked up at him and said " Oh my gosh it's beautiful I love it ."He smiled as he said " I'm glad you do found it upstairs so decided to give it to you its shiny as well ." He had said as he put it around my neck. I then said " Thank you so much,Morris ." I said as I hugged him .He had then spoke again " Your welcome." Was what he said .He then kissed my cheek. Then Callie had said "Wow Erin that is a beautiful necklace Morris gave you." I then replied " I know right it's gorgeous I love it." I smiled at my friend then back at Morris.


	22. ----Cast Of The Story -----

James Phelps As Morris Talliver

Toni As Erin

Callie As Herself

Special Guest Star-Emily Kinney As Cassie (Callie's cousin)


End file.
